1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring screw members. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus which transmits the screw members automatically and the apparatus is suitable for supplying a set of screws at a time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Screw members for assembling home appliances are handled and manufactured by manual work.
A transferring means of screw members is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model laid open publication No. 8076/87. The Japanese reference relates to a power transmission apparatus for coupling parts automatically. It transmits power from a motor to driver bit through a guide pin and a connecting member. The power also transmits screw members along a guide rail from a feeder.
In this disclosure the screw members are supplied along the guide rail, the screw members can't keep a certain predetermined spaces between each other.